Harry Potter the Rockstar
by Ashryle
Summary: Also was soll ich hier zu sagen? Es ist ne krasse songfic aber irgendwie anders als das was ihr alle schon gelesen habt. Wer wissen will was ich jetzt meine liest sie einfach. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß dabei


Hiho...hier kommt mal wieder was von mir. gg Die Story aber nur so eine Art kleine zwischen Mahlzeit für alle die, die schon hungrig auf meine anderen Fortsetzungen warten.

Ja ich weiß ich sollte lieber die anderen Fertig schreiben, aber das hier musste jetzt mal sein g.

Mir gehört nix! Weder die Songtexte (schluchz) Noch die Hp Charaktäre (doppelschluchz) oder sonst irgendwas was hier drin vorkommt.

**Das Ende und der Neubeginn**

Dumbledore klopfte mehrere Male gegen seinen goldenen Kelch um sich gehör zu verschaffen. Endlich hatte sich die aufgebrachte Meute in der großen Halle beruhigt und Albus Dumbledore begann zu sprechen.

„So, sind wirklich schon wieder 7 Jahre vergangen? 7 Jahre wart ihr ein Teil dieser Schule, habt Freundschaften geschlossen, Herausforderungen hingenommen und bestanden, wobei manche dabei einigen Lehrern bestimmt den letzten Nerv geraubt haben, aber dennoch bin ich stolz darauf euch heute Abend eure Abschluss Zeugnisse überreichen zu dürfen und euch dann als voll ausgebildete Zauberer und Hexen auf diese Welt loslassen kann."

Die Schüler klatschten und Dumbledore hob wieder leicht die Hände um den Beifall schnell wieder zum verstummen zu bringen.

„Doch ihr bekommt eure Zeugnisse, aber erst in ein paar Stunden und ich habe nicht vor euch bis um Mitternacht mit dem Geschwafel eines alten Sausels wie mir zu langweilen, daher..."

Dumbledore schwank einmal seinen Zauberstab und mitten in der großen Halle erschien eine kleine Bühne, während die kleinen Tische die vorher da gestanden hatten etwas an die Seite rutschten und die Schüler die an ihnen saßen mitnahmen.

„...bitte ich euch jetzt aufzustehen und ein letztes Mal mit uns, hier in Hogwarts zu feiern!"

Die Schüler taten wie geheißen, standen auf und sahen dann mit gebannten Augen auf die Bühne wo gerade ein paar Instrumente erschien waren und wie ein paar Hexen auf die Bühne stürmten.

„Die Schwestern des Schicksals.."sagten eine aufgebrachte Schüler und schauten den Hexen nach die sich nun ihre Instrumente umschnallten und bereit machten.

„Wo ist die Sängerin? Keiner steht am Mikrofon."Sagte Hermine die in einem Hellblauen Festkleid neben Ron stand, der einen noblen braunen Festumhang an hatte.

„Keine Ahnung. Normalerweise singen sie auch nicht? Ich frage mich warum da überhaupt dieses Milodon steht..."„Es heißt Mi-kro-fon Ron. Also wirklich warum hast du kein Muggelkunde belegt?", sagte Hermine etwas stinkig, weil Ron nach 7 Jahren jetzt immer noch nichts von der Muggelwelt richtig aussprechen konnte.

„Du weißt warum!"sagte Ron jetzt auch in einem giftigen Unterton „Harry und ich wollten doch...."Er brach mitten im Satz ab. Er hatte von Harry gesprochen. Er und Hermine hatten es eigentlich immer noch richtig eingesehen das ihr bester Freund schon seit über einem Jahr Tot sein sollte.

„Mine es tut mir Lei.."versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, aber ihr standen doch schon wieder ein paar Tränen in den Augen auch wenn sie verbissen versuchte nicht zu weinen.

„Ich weiß..", sagte sie und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen um die Tränen los zu werden.

Inzwischen sahen die meisten Schüler auf die Bühne, wo die Hexen langsam anfingen auf ihren Instrumenten eine Melodie zu spielen, aber es stand immer noch keiner am Mikro.

Nun jedoch trat eine Hexe an das Mikro, aber es sah nicht so als ob sie anfangen wollte zu singen.

„Hi, wir wollten euch allen nur alles gute zu eurem Abschluss sagen und euch heute dann auch noch gleich eine Premiere als kleines Geschenk mit bringen."

Nun sahen wirklich alle auf die Bühne und warteten gespannt auf diese Überraschung.

Die Hexe am Mirkofon grinste und gab ihren Band mit gliedern Zeichen mit dem Hochgestreckten Daumen.

„Nun jetzt bitte ich einen herzlichen Applaus von euch. Hier kommt unser neuer LEADSÄNGER!!!! EINEN HERZLICHEN APPLAUS FÜR AZRAEL EVANS!!!!"

Bumm!!! Eine kleine Rauchwolke kam von der Stelle wo das Mikro stand und ein in schwarz gekleideter junger Mann stand am Mikro mit einer ebenfalls schwarzen E-Gitarre die um seinen Oberkörper hing.

Von vielen aus der Halle kamen jetzt „Ohhs"und „Ahhs"da sie diese kleinen Muggeltricks bei einem Konzert noch nie gesehen hatten und dann ging es auch schon los. Die hexe am Schlagzeug klopfte ein paar mal mit ihren Sticks den Takt an und schon war die große Halle erfüllt von lauter Musik und tanzenden Schülern.

Nur der junge Mann am Mikro hatte noch nicht angefangen zu spielen oder zu singen. Er strich sich gerade die langen Harre ins Gesicht und drehte ein letztes Mal an der Gitarre.

Als dann die Musik verstummte und alle klatschten, begann Azrael langsam und leise zu singen und spielte im Takt seine Gitarre dazu.

"_She lives a lonley life. Shelives a lonley life. She lives a lonley lifeee._

_When she weakes up late in mornig light and the day hast just begun_

_She opend up her eyes and says: Ohh what a morning....It isn't a day for working. It's a day for catching tan._

_Just lying on the bed an smoking weed. She's going to get you._

_All that she wants is another baby. She's gone tomorrow boy. All that she wants is another baby. Ohoho Yeah!_

_So if you are in sight and the day is right, She's the hunter and you're the fox._

_The gentle voice that talks to you, won't talk forever._

_It's a night for passion. But the mornigs means good bye._

_Beware of that flashing in her eyes she's going to get you._

_All that she wants is another baby, She's gone tomorrow. _

_Oh all that she wants is another baby._

_Ohoh."_

Die ganze Halle war außer Rand und Band als er gesungen hatte. (Die meisten kenn ja keine richtig guten Rock Lieder in Hogwarts).

Jedem hatte das Lied gefallen, sogar Dumbledore hatte mit seinem Kopf im Takt genickt und die Schüler hatten mit allen möglichen Tanzbewegungen die Halle unsicher gemacht.

Als das Leid dann vorbei war gab es tosenden Applaus und wirklich jeder ausnahmslos klatschte.

Azrael hob nur einen Arm und nahm dann erst mal einen kräftigen Schluck aus einer Wasserflasche die neben ihm am Boden stand.

Als er ein paar schlucke getrunken hatte, lies er die Flasche einfach fallen und griff nach dem Mirkofon.

„Und Leute, hat euch das gefallen?"**_„JA"_**hörte man von allen.

„Gut dann macht euch bereit für das nächste Lied"und schon hatte er auf der Gitarre angefangen zu spielen und die anderen fingen gerade an ihn zu begleiten als er mit dem singen anfing.

„_Traveling in a fried-out combie, on a hippie trailfull of zombie._

_I met a strange lady, she made me nervous. She took me in and gave ma breakfeat and she said..._

'_Do you come from a land down-under? Where women glow and men plunder._

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? You better run, you better take cover!'_

_Buying bread from a man in Brussles. He was six-foot-four and full of muscles, I said:_

'_Do you speak my language?"_

_He just smiled and gave me a Vegemite sandwich. And he said...._

'_I come from a land down-under. Where women glow and men plunder!_

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? You better run, you better take cover!'_

_Lying in a den in Bombay. With a slack jaw, and not much to say, I said to the man: 'Are you trying to tempt me? Because I come from the land of plenty?' and he said..._

'_Oh! Do you come from a land down-under? Where women glow and men plunder._

_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder? You better run, you better take cover!_

'_I came from the land down-under and I can hear the thunder. I won't run and won't take cover, cause I'm from a land down-under!!Waahaa!!!"_

Wieder war gab es großen Beifall und Azrael verbeugete sich einmal von der Menge und sagte dann das er eine kurze Pause machte während die Schwestern ihre normalen Lieder spielten.

Alle Mädchen himmelten ihm zu als er von der Bühne ging und sich etwas neues zu trinken, von der Tischen holte.

Es kamen bestimmt 30 bis 40 Mädchen auf ihn zu und fragten ihn ob er ihnen nicht mit Lippenstift ein Autogramm auf eine Serviette schreiben könnte.

Mit rollenden Augen unterschrieb er ihnen ein paar Servietten und kämpfte sich dann zu den Tischen mit den Getränken.

Dabei traf er auf 2 Leute von denen er dachte das er sie eigentlich nie wieder sehen würde.

Ron und Hermine standen ebenfalls an dem Tisch und unterhielten sich gerade angeregt über diese Art von Musik. Wobei Hermine sich mit der Hand Luft zu fächerte da sie die Lieder an einigen Stellen mit gesungen hatte.

„...Völlig unglaublich...Das ist Muggelmusik....woher er die wohl kennt....Außerdem ist er doch unser Alter oder?"waren Fetzen die er mit hörte und dann auch schon sah das Hermine auf ihn zu ging als sie ihn gesehen hatte.

#Hoffentlich will sie nicht auch das ich hier mit Lippenstift ein Autogramm schreibe.# dachte er sich und konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Gerade als Hermine ihn ansprechen wollte hörte aber die Musik auf und Azrael Stürzte wieder zur Bühne.

#Puhh... das war etwas zu knapp für meinen Geschmack#

Als wer dann wieder auf der Bühne Stand und sich die Gitarre umgehängt kamen alle wieder auf die Tanzfläche und warteten auf das nächste Lied das er singen würde.

„OOOkkayyy! Leute die Pause ist vorbei und ich will jetzt mal sehen ob wir dieses alte Schloß nicht zum beben bringen können!"

Er schaute bevor er anfing zu singen in die Masse der Schüler und sah Hermine die ihn mit den gleichen Augen ansah wie früher.

„Dieser Song is' für alle Verliebten. Glaubt an eure Liebe dann seit ihr für immer zusammen!"sagte er und zwinkerte Hermine zu.

"_Do you believe in heaven above? Do you believe in love? _

_Don't tell me a lie. Dont' be false or untrue. It all comes back to you._

_Open Fire on my burning heart. I've never been lucky in love._

_My defences are down. A kiss or a frown. I can' survive on my own._

_If a girl walks in and cares her name in my heart, I'll turn and run away._

_Everyday we've all been led astray. It's hard to be lucky in love._

_It get's in your eyes. It's making you cry. Dont'no what to do. _

_Dont'no what to do. Looking for love. Calling for help from above._

'_Send me an angel.'_

'_Send me an angel.'_

_Right now, right now._

_Empty dreams can only disappoint. In a room behind your smile, _

_but don't give up, just don't give up. You can be lucky in love._

_It get's in your eyes, it's making you cry. Don't know what to do._

_Don't know what to do. Looking for love. Calling for help from above._

'_Send me an angel.'_

'_Send me an angel.'_

_Right now, right now._

'_Send me an angel.'_

'_Send me an angel.'_

_Right now, right now._

_It get's your in your eyes, it's making you cry. _

_Don't know what to do. Don't no what to do._

'_Send me an angel.'_

'_Send me an angel.'_

_Right now, right now._

'_Send me an angel.'_

'_Send me an angel.'_

_Right now, right now."_

Er hatte während das ganzen Liedes nicht einmal die Augen von Hermine abgewandt und sie hatte ihm auch die ganze Zeit in diese grünen Augen geschaut.

Wieder klatschten alle und Hermine konnte sehen wie er ihr wieder auffällig zu zwinkerte und sie dadurch leicht rot anlief.

„ Ok Leute das hier wird das letzte Lied und dann war es das für euch...in wenigen Minuten ist es endlich so weit und ihr habt das alles hier hinter auch also lasst das hier zu einem Abend werden der später in die Geschichte von Hogwarts kommt!!!!"

„Dieser Song ist für eine bestimmt Person hier. Er kommt von ihren sie liebenden Freund..."Er kramte einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche und las dann das was da stand.

„Liebe Hermine ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll aber vielleicht schaff ich es nicht mehr dir zu sagen das ich dich über alles Liebe. Dein Harry. Okayyy Mine dann sehen wir mal was er sich für dich ausgedacht hat."

„_Dancing with tears in my eyes. Weeping for the Memory of a life gone,_

_by dancing with tears in my eyes. Living out a memory of love._

_It's five an I'm driving home again. It's hard to believe that it's my last time._

_The man on the wireless cries again. It's over, it's over._

_Dancing with tears in my eyes. Weeping for the Memory of a life gone,_

_by dancing with tears in my eyes. Living out a memory of love._

_It's late and I'm with my love alone. We drink to forget the coming storm._

_We love to the sound of our favourite song. Over and Over again._

_Dancing with tears in my eyes. Weeping for the Memory of a life gone,_

_by dancing with tears in my eyes. Living out a memory of love._

_Well it's time and we're in each others arms. It's time but I don't think we really care._

_Dancing with tears in my eyes. Weeping for the Memory of a life gone,_

_by dancing with tears in my eyes. Living out a memory of love."_

Hermine weinte wie ein Schloßhund. Das war ihr und Harrys Lieblingslied gewesen. Als er am Abend bevor er getötet wurde von ihr wieder zurück zum Haus im Grimmauldplatz fuhr hatten sie es gehört.

„Nun ich muss mich bei ihnen bedanken, das war, ein unvergessliches Erlebnis auch wenn meine Ohren jetzt ein bisschen pfeifen."Sagte Dumbledore der inzwischen auf die Bühne gegangen war und Azrael die Hand schüttelte.

Dieser nickte nur und beugte sich leicht vor und flüsterte dann Dumbledore etwas in das Ohr.

Dumbledores Gesicht wurde von Wort zu Wort heller und als er sich wieder zurück gelehnt hatte sah er einen strahlenden Albus Dumbledore.

„Ich verstehe."Sagte dieser nur und schritt dann mit einem breiten Lächeln zurück zu seinem Platz.

„Also gut. Es ist jetzt 12 Uhr und ihr sollt nun endlich das bekommen auf das ihr so lange gewartet habt."

Auf Dumbledores Tisch erschienen viele kleine Pergament rollen und jeder wurde nun nach vorne gerufen und bekam sein Abschlusszeugnis.

Als alle eine hatten und der letzte nun wieder hinunter gegangen war lag aber immer noch eine Rolle auf dem Tisch und Dumbledore erhob sich wieder.

„nun ihr werdet euch wundern warum hier noch ein Pergament über ist. Dieses Pergament gehört Harry James Potter. Er ist zwar am Anfang dieses Schuljahres gestorben hat aber trotzdem vorher seine UTZ gemacht und deshalb seinen Abschluss gemacht.

Er ist jemand denn wir in Ehren halten sollten den er hat Voldemort umgebracht ohne auf sein eigenes wohl zu achten und hat uns somit gerettet. Aber wie ich gerade erfahren habe gibt es etwas wichtiges zu beachten.

Harry James Potter ist nicht gestorben als er Voldemort getötet hat." sagte Dumbledore und nun herrschte totale Verwirrung bei allen in der Halle außer bei 2 Leuten.

„Daher bitte ich jetzt HARRY JAMES POTTER zu mir. Harry komm schon darauf hast du 7 Jahre gewartet."Sagte Dumbledore scherzend und alle waren geschockt als sie den Leadsänger sahen der langsam zu Dumbledore nach vorne ging.

Hermine klappte zusammen und sah mit tränem verschmirten Gesicht auf Harry der jetzt wieder sine Haare hatte normal werden lassen und man erkannte deutlich seine Narbe und seine Smaragd grünen Augen.

Er lächelte Hermine an und schritt langsam auf sie zu. Als er sie half wieder auf zu stehen flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Du hast es nicht vergessen oder? Ich habe dir gesagt das ich ihn wegen dir überleben werde."

Hermine warf sich ihm um den Hals und die Schwestern des Schicksals begannen noch mal die Melodie von ihrem Lieblingslied zu spielen.

**ENDE**

So leute jetzt will ich wissen wie es euch gefallen hat...und nur im vor weg das hier soll eigentlich nur eine One Shoot-fic sein.

Also sagt mir was ihr von meiner Art der songfic haltet ggg


End file.
